Just Be Friends
by Sonata Raye
Summary: When Luka's boyfriend breaks up with her, she feels down. Will singing about her troubles help her? One-shot. (May write a sequel later on) R&R!


**Just be Friends**

**Sonata: Hi hi hi! I just listened to this song for the first time, and I was just like... T^T I feel your pain Luka-san!**

**Sora: -rolls her eyes-**

**Sonata: I don't own the song 'Just be Friends' or the VOCALOIDs.**

* * *

><p>(Luka's POV)<p>

When my boyfriend called me, I felt myself light up with glee. He told me to meet him at the city park at 3 in the afternoon. _"He's been soo romantic and sweet lately!" _I thought happily. I was so excited for the date that I finished dressing, fixing my hair and applying makeup that I finished within twenty minutes!

"_It's like we're in middle school all over again!" _I thought as I walked to the park. I reached the park and sat down on a bench. I checked my watch, and it was 2:55. _"He should be here soon." _I smiled and sat there, waiting. Soon enough, I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. I stood up and skipped over to him.

"Hi, Luka." He greeted me.

"Hi, Tadashi-kun*!" I greeted him back. "So, where are we going today?" I asked him excitedly.

"Um, Luka, I have something I need to tell you." He said nervously.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked him, also nervous.

"It's just, well, Luka, the reason I called you out here today was to tell you this... I'm... I'm sorry. We should break up and go back to just being friends. We're better off that way." He told me without looking me in the eye.

I felt tears well up in my own. "B-but why?" I asked him sadly.

"Our relationship wasn't going anywhere, and well, it just doesn't feel like it used to. That's why I've been more... romantic lately, I was trying to feel it again. But it wasn't working, so I'm sorry. Let's just be friends, okay?"

"Alright. I understand." I said, now looking at my feet.

"Thank you, Luka." I said nothing in reply and walked away- crying.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"_Happy Synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made~" _Rang my phone. I picked it up and it was my manager.

"_Luka, we need you in today. Have you written your next single yet?" _She asked.

"Um, yeah." I lied nervously.

"_Good. I'll be picking you up in an hour. Be ready." _She instructed me then hung up. I sighed and got ready for work._ "I'm probably just recording today." _I thought with a sigh._ "But what do I record? I haven't written anything!" _I thought somewhat fearfully._ "Maybe I can make something up as I go..." _I sighed again. I had been doing that a lot, ever since the... break-up. I finished getting ready with fifteen minutes to spare and I sat on my couch, staring at the ceiling until it was time to go.

"_Happy Synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made~" _My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other end.

"_Time to go." _My manager replied.

"Okay." I stood up and exited my apartment.

* * *

><p>In the car...<p>

"No offense Luka-san, but you look... terrible." My manager pointed out.

I rose my eyebrow, "How is that possible to not take offensively?" I asked.

"Good point. Anyway, what happened?" She asked me with worry subtly lacing her words.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes. I'm concerned about you." She admitted with a frown.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and said, "My boyfriend broke up with me." I looked out the window so that she wouldn't see my eyes get glazed over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said not without a gasp.

"It's okay. I'm getting over it." I lied.

"Are you sure you want to work today?" She asked me worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll work." I said determinedly.

"Okay then." She then drove in silence.

* * *

><p>At the studio.<p>

"Good morning, Luka-san!" People greeted me left and right.

"Good morning." I replied to them listlessly.

"Good morning, Luka-chan!" The other singers greeted.

"Good morning, Miku-chan, Rin-chan, and Gumi-chan." I greeted back.

"Ah, there you are, Luka-san! This way!" The producer guided me over to the studio we would be using. He showed me into the recording area, and the guitarist, bassist and drummer greeted me.

"Hello." I greeted in turn.

"Okay, Luka-san, could you show the guitarist the chord progression?" I panicked a little, then had an idea.

"Um, I actually had an idea." I said nervously.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked me with interest.

"I was wondering if they could... improvise- come up with their parts as I sing." I suggested.

"That could work, what do you three think?" He asked the band.

"I can see that working." The bassist complied.

"Sounds cool." The drummer agreed.

"Sure, why not?" The guitarist nodded.

"Great!" The producer smiled. "Alright, go ahead Luka-san."

"_Oh dear, I don't know what I'm going to sing about!" _I panicked,_ "Okay, think, think! What can I use? Oh, that'll work!" _I cleared my throat and put on the headphones.

"_Just be friends,_

_All we gotta do, just be friends._

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Just be friends._

_All we gotta do, just be friends._

_Just be friends~_

_Ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni~_

_Wareta gurasu_

_Kakiatsumeru you na~_

_Kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi_

_kara shitatara shizuku_

_Bokura wa kanna kono shitakatta no kana~_

_Wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko _

_de wa motto mo tsurai sentaku ga besuto~_

The guitarist joined in and so did the bassist, and eventually the drummer. I smiled bitterly as I sang these words that spelled out how I felt. I cried as I poured all of my feelings of these past few days into my song, and as I sang I had a realization. _"None of the things I'm feeling are of anger, but sadness. I just can't be mad at him..." _We came to the last chorus and when I opened my eyes and took off the headphones, I looked at my manager. Her eyes were tear-filled, and the producer was in awe.

"That was great!" He complimented me.

"Thank you." I thanked him with a small smile. I rubbed away the tears and smiled at the band. "Thank you for playing with me." I thanked them.

"You're welcome, let's do this again?" The guitarist suggested as he stood.

"Sure!" I agreed. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Souta. Yamamoto Souta." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Souta-san." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Luka-san." He bowed back.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

A week later...

"Hey, did you hear Luka's new single?" A girl asked one of her friends animatedly.

"Yeah! It's so sad, and I could totally relate with the lyrics." Her friend replied.

"I know! It makes you wonder if she ever felt that way, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I doubt that she ever did. I mean, she's so pretty and nice! Why would anyone friend-zone her?"

"An idiot, that's who." The group of girls walked off chatting happily- completely unaware that the guy that inspired her to write the song had only been a yard-or-so away when they were talking about him.

"Maybe I am an idiot." He sighed, "Why did it take me so long to realize I still loved you?" He said to the sky, as though he were hoping she would hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonata: Okay, I've never written <em>anything <em>this sad before!**

**Sora: Don't pat yourself on the back. It wasn't that sad at all.**

**Sonata: Whatever, at least I tried!**

**Sora: Meh.**

**Sonata: I created you! Be more respectful!**

**Sora: Nah.**

**Sonata: -throws hands up in the air- I give up!**


End file.
